what is wrong with his boy next door
by stardiva
Summary: ok i owe this one to annica love you sista. this plot bunnie demanded attention again thanks to annic for allowing me to borrow boy next door, Chap 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Jack harkness was about to knock on his neighbor's the Jones front door he was suppose to meet his boyfriend Ianto Jones to go bike riding and also for a picnic lunch in the earlier that morning he had gotten a text from Ianto, "I NEED YOU. I" Jack got dressed quickly and headed out the door. Jack hurried across the lawn to Ianto's front door. He was very concerned about his boyfriend.  
The night before when he had been with Ianto,Jack had noticed that Ianto had become distant and quiet,They held each other and had kissed openly in the moonlight at Ianto's front gate. The two had declared their love for each other.  
Each touch and kiss the young man gave him, made Jack feel on top of the world.  
Jack had been so glad that he and his parents had moved here to this small town. It was here that he had found love,true love, Living right next door. He had found it in the form of a seventeen year old welsh man named Ianto Jones.  
Last night as he held Ianto, Jack sensed that Ianto was upset about something,but Jack couldn't get Ianto to open up about it. Jack held him close and gently kissed the young man's then looked into Ianto's sad eyes. "Yani,whats wrong? Are you Ok? Did I do something? You are being too quiet even for you,"  
Ianto sighed heavily as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder"I'm sorry. I'm just not with it tonight Jack,Its not you Jack honestly its not. Please Jack I just need you to hold me." Jack nodded as he wrapped his arms around a trembling Ianto "I wish you would tell me what's wrong, But you don't have to but I hope you know I do love you and I am here for you."  
Ianto gently kissed him and then left his boyfriend's embrace and went to go in the house. Jack watched him leave. Jack was still puzzled and a little hurt by Ianto's actions Jack called after him "Yani,I love you," Ianto smiled sadly yet warmly. "I love you too Jack," Ianto blew him a kiss. Jack smiled as he pretended to catch the kiss. He watched Ianto go in to the house,  
In his room, laying in his bed. Jack tossed and turned all night. He wondered as he lay there in the dark what the hell was making his Ianto so sad. He again wondered if he had done something to upset his beau.  
Jack had never seen Ianto like this."Oh my god, was he breaking up with me?or is he abou to?" His heart filled with dread at the mere thought of this. He shock off that feeling "No Harkness thats just stupid. Ianto loves you and you love him. He is not breaking up with you." Just as he lay there fearing the worst, he got the text from his Ianto.  
Suddenly Jack had an idea where he could find his boyfriend, He left the Jones porch.  
as he headed for the backyard, he looked around ,"Ok Jones where are you."  
he glanced around the backyard again. He breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Ianto sitting on the side of the Jone's pool.  
Jack neared the pool as he heard Ianto speaking softly "Oh Liam. I miss you so much."  
Upon hearing this Jack stopped dead in his tracks."LIAM?" he thought angerly "who in BLOODY hell is liam, " He heard Ianto speak again 'I've meet someone new Liam. You'd like him. His name is Jack. He is so wonderful, he is handsome and very dashing, and I love him with all of my heart, he makes me feel special, And he is a good snog," Smiling faintly at that last bit Jack thought to himself " You are special Jones Ianto jones. So help me I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you,"  
"Ianto?" Jack spoke as he went to sit beside him. Startled Ianto looked up at his boyfriend "Jack."came the weary reply. Jack gathered his boyfriend in his arms. "Are you ok?"  
Ianto sighed heavily as he lent in to Jack's arms. Jack spoke soothingly as he gently kissed Ianto's forehead. "Who is Liam and why is he making you so sad'  
Jack glanced down at the small picture that Ianto held. Jack looked back at Ianto. The picture was that of a young man in a white dress shirt and jeans. He looked about 15. Jack had to admit he was kinda cute, with blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
Jack looked at Ianto, whose face was a combination tearstains and fresh tears. Jack gently nuzzled Ianto's neck as he asked "Please tell me whats wrong? Please tell me. I love you and i want to help you." Ianto looked at him then back at the picture, Again Jack gently proded "Who is he Ianto?  
a brother? a cousin?"  
Ianto shook his head as he finally spoke "This is Liam Harper." Again Jack kissed his beau's forehead as he asked with concern "But who is he? should i be Jealous?"  
Ianto looked at the Young man holding him tenderly in his arms. The young man who he knew loved him and whom he loved, Ianto knew that Jack deserved to know about Liam Sighing Ianto spoke quietly." He was my first boyfriend."

ok sorry about the font and format i am using something called note book and i'm still trying to figure it out

oh and this Jack and ianto are the janto from my dear dear friend anncia, but it is separate from her boy next door

again thanks to her for letting me jot this idea down

hug for you annica 


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto spoke queitly "He was my first boyfriend" Jack gently touched Ianto's cheek " what happened? why aren't you still together now? I mean what happened that is making you miss him so much. Did you have a bad break up?If he hurt you any way I wil hunt him down...' Ianto shook his head and smiled faintly at Jack "Jack it's nothing like that. I met him when I was 13. We just sort of started hanging out together, He was the first person I came out to, We sort of came out together. We began to go steady when we were fourteen. He gave me my first kiss,"  
Ianto felt Jack stiffen" Did you.. I mean did you.. How serious was it? Did you love him" Ianto gently touched Jack's face "Jack,Liam may have given me my first kiss but you my dear Cariad." he gently kissed Jack's lips"You my dear sweet Jack were and are going to be my first and only lover. Now and forever. I love you,"  
Jack looked at him "But Ianto. why aren't you with him now? Again if he has hurt you" Ianto bit his lip and his eyes filled with tears again. Jack put his arms around his boyfriend and held him fast.

"Ianto you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He kissed Ianto again. Ianto leaned back in Jack's arms and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "He died, he had a brain tumor."  
Jack looked startled as he thought "oh way to put your foot in your mouth there harkness. Well fucking done." he scolded himself inwardly,  
Out loud he said. "Oh my god. Ianto I am so sorry,Fuck i am such a idiot," Ianto smiled at his boyfriend, "Jack you may be an idiot but you are my idiot, and you have no need to be sorry."  
Jack kissed his ear."so how long has it been?" Ianto wiped away his tears, "Three years this very day, I guess it hit me hard, He died in the hospital, in my arms," Jack looked at his sweet Ianto and felt his heart breaking again, That some one as sweet as his Ianto had to go through losing someone that he loved at such a early age,  
"Ianto do you want to cancel our lunch date?" Ianto smiled "No but do you think we can have it here? we could order a pizza around noon." Jack grinned "Sure I will go home and grab my speedo, Unless.." his eyes twinkling wickedly " you want to swim el buffo." Ianto swatted him playfully, "No your speedo will be fine," He paused Jack. thanks for being here. " Jack kissed his cheek "My pleasure treasure,"  
Just then they heared the back door slam, as a little six year old voice broke the silence, "Jack." Both young men smiled as Jack turned to greet the owner of the voice, " Good morning miss Lizzie, care to join us on a all day poolside play date?"

ok ok weird spot but rest assured i will work on the next chap again owe this to annica for helping me out of a bit of block

hug for torchwood sisa 


	3. Chapter 3

Both young men smiled as Jack turned to greet the tiny owner of the voice " Good Morning Miss Lizzie." Ianto smiled as he watched his beau kneal down to give Lizzie a big bear hug,' Wanna join us for a all day by the pool play date?" Thelittle girl looked at Jack and smiled charmily and then took a look at her brother for approvel." Can I really Yani?" Ianto smiled at his young sister a smile he reserved for her. " But of course you can, Lizzie. there is no other people I would rather spend the day with then you and Captain Jack here." He winked at Lizzie "now go get your swim suit on."The little girl squealed in delight as she hurried back in the house.  
Ianto watched her go. Then he turned back to Jack and smiled at his boyfriend, "You know something. since the day that little girl drifted in to my life. That little girl has me wrapped round her finger, and some times i am convinced that she knows it." Jack chuckled at this " I wouldn't doubt it for a second. I know the day i met her she had me at "Jack are you gay like my brother Yani is?" Ianto kissed him as he laughed at this. Jack continued " and her Brother had me the second he looked at me with his gorgous eyes of his. At that second I knew I was a goner" Jack put his arms around Ianto and playfully growled in Ianto's ear. Ianto blushed as he looked at Jack. "Are you sure you don't mind lizzie joining us? I mean we did have a date planned today." Jack gently kissed him "Ianto i don't mind lizzie spending the day with us, Tell you what lets do Let's hang out here today at the pool. Then we will go for walk around tonight after dinner, just the two of us and talk and maybe do a little snogging ok?" Ianto smiled and nodded as they heard the backdoor open and shutting loudly annoucing the little girl's presence. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack gently kissed him"Ianto I don't mind Lizzie spending the day with us. Tell you what lets do. Let's hang out here today at the pool. Then we will go for a walk around tonight after dinner, just the two of us. We'll talk abit and do a bit of snogging. Ok?" he grinned. Ianto smiled as he nodded. They then heard the backdoor open and shutting loudly. Annoucing the little girl's presence.

Jack kissed Ianto's cheek and winked impishly as he put his arms out in a frankstien fashion" me gonna get un a miss Lizzie. me gonna get lizzie." He grunted as he headed towards her . She squealed as Ianto laughed as Jack caught her easily. he scooped her up and tickled her.

"Jack put me dowwwwn. Yaniiiiii!" Jack gave her one last tickle and growled playfully as he gently put her down.

jack looked over at Ianto who was laughing." Oy and what the fuck are you laughing at." Lizzie giggled "OHHh Jack you said bad word you said bad word," Ianto chuckled "yes lizzie he did say a bad needs to be punished Right Lizzie"

The little girl grinned and nodded as Jack stood with his hand on his hips.( Ianto couldn't help seeing how wonderfully sexy and cute Jack was standing there in his speedos ) Jack spoke. " Oh really. And what are ya gonna do?" He took a step towards Ianto. Just as he reached Ianto who stood at the edge of the pool , gave Lizzie a "Do it ."look

Lizzie nodded and made a beeline for Jack and before he knew what was happening she had pushed him in to the pool. He came up sputtering and looked at the two laughing figures. "Oy Miss lizzie what did you do that for," `Cause Yani told me to." She giggled as Ianto replied "That is what you get for saying a bad word in front of child,"

Lizzie looked at her brother and frowned "Yani I am six, Me a big girl." and with a quick shove she pushed Ianto in to the pool as well. As Ianto came up for air, Jack looked at a grinning Lizzie and then back to Ianto, who nodded "GET HER." They both got out of the pool and started after the little girl they both adored.

Lizzie shreiked as she raced for the house"Moooooommmmmy." Jack grabbed her up in his arms as Ianto began to tickle her as they both shook water on her.

Christina Jones came out to see what was going on. "Should I ask what is going on out here?" Laughing Jack set the little girl down and looked at her mother as he put his arms around Ianto. Lizzie ran behind her mother as Jack gave Mrs Jones a charming disarming smile. "Hi Mrs J."Ianto's mother smiled at him warmly, "Good morning Jack. Coffee?"

Mrs Jones handed lizzie the rag doll she had brought out " Lizzie you left Janet in the bath room.' Jack looked at the little girl who now hugged her doll " why do you call her janet miss lizzie?' Lizzie grinned "Cuz Barbara didn't seem right."

ok i know its a weird spot to end the chap but there will be other chapts

this of course is for annica and for alex too,

hugs for my friends


	5. Chapter 5

"Coz Barbra didn't seem right," Jack looked puzzled at Ianto who broke out the confused look on his boyfriend's face, Ianto put his arm around Jack's waist, as Lizzie raced back into the house. He kissed Jack's cheek and ran his fingers through Jack's still wet moaned in pleasure as Ianto spoke.

"Don't worry Cariad. Mom and I still aren't sure why she calls that doll Janet. Right mom?" Ianto's mom nodded "Right" She smiled at Jack " I am about to make some industral strength coffee, would you both like a cup?" The two young men nodded and Christina went inside.

Ianto smiled shyly at his put his arms around Ianto" Hello." He kissed Ianto,who lost himself in that kiss. Ianto moaned in pleasure as Jack's tongue gained entrance to his mouth."Hi." he breathed.

In his mind Ianto thanked god for sending him this beautiful ,kind hearted seventeen year old Jack Harkness. This young man who was now his boyfriend and his lover. He knew he wouldn't change that for the world.

He felt Jack's hands gently fingering the band on Ianto's swim trunks. Ianto could feel himself getting hard as he felt Jack's fingers gently ghost his stomach. Ianto felt Jack's lips gently kiss his nipple. Ianto sighed contently

His own hands found their way to Jack's ass. Ianto sighed as his fingers felt the smooth cloth of Jack's heard Jack sigh in pleasure "Oh Yani, oh that feels so good." The young welshman smiled as his fingers made lazy circles on his boyfriend's bottom. Ianto knew he wanted Jack, wanted Jack to take him to Ianto's bed and make love to him. "Oh Jack ."he breathed " I want... i , I need.."

The look Jack was giving him he knew Jack wanted him Jack whispered as he took hold of Ianto's hand " I know Yani. I want you soo much too, Ianto. But I think we better take a swim and cool off before your mom comes back out."

Ianto nodded as they made their way in to the cool refreshing water. Jack kissed him teasingly " Race ya." and he sped away in the water. "Fuck, Damn it." Ianto swore under his breath" he cheats he always cheats." as he dove in . Ianto caught up to him and was greeted by his boyfriend and a sloppy wet kiss.'I WON." Jack grinned as he put his arms around Ianto. Only to be splashed by Ianto "Like hell you did."

Jack splashed him back and wagged his finger at him "Careful there Mister Jones or I will tell Miss Lizzie, her big brother said a bad word." Ianto laughed at this. "No. ohhh please Jack any thing but that please." He turned and tried to halfheartedly get away. He glanced over his shoulder at Jack with a "Come and get me big boy." look. Jack soon caught him with ease. Ianto squealed "Oh please don't tell on me. What can i do to keep you quiet?"

Laughing Jack gathered him into his arms and stared in to Ianto's eyes"Well Let me think hmmmm Well , how be you seal my lips with a kiss ." Ianto sighed contently "If you insist." Moving in close so that their lips were almost touching "Oh I insist." Jack murmured. "But lets make it a under water kiss shall we?"

Later they decided to go for a walk around town. Hand in hand they walked down the mainstreet . Ianto smiled to himself as his fingers intertwind with Jack's. Unabashed Jack gave him kisses every chance he got. Ianto sighed happily "Thank you Jack. For today."

Gently Jack brought his beau's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You are welcome , Yani." Ianto smiled. Today had been a rough day for him. It marked the three year anniversary of the death of his first boyfriend Liam Harper.

It had hit Ianto hard. Jack had been there for him. Drying his boyfriend's tears when the tears finally came. Ianto had been glad Lizzie had fallen asleep on one of the lounge chairs, when he had finally broke down. He didn't want to upset her. After they had made sure Lizzie wouldn't get too much sun as she slept, The two made their way to the pool.

He and Jack sat on the deck of the pool as Ianto began to sob silently. Jack had soothed him with little kisses that sought to take away some of the pain."Come on CARIAD, lets get dressed and go for a walk." Ianto had agree to this.

They sat under a tree, cuddling and kissing. Ianto nestled in Jack's arms and again sighed contently. How he loved this young man that held him had fell in love with Jack the day they met. Jack kissed him "You ok?"

Ianto nodded as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. But then the dam burst again and he shook his head. The tears came again. "Oh Jack . I don't know why I am... I'm such a baby." Jack wrapped his arms around his beau" Its ok, Let it go. Just cry Ianto. Just cry. I'm here and I've got you."

Ianto cried as Jack held him close. After he had shed meny tears he looked at Jack. " Would you take me home and... make love to me?" Jack smiled at him and touched his boyfriend's tearstained face."Are you sure?" Ianto nodded as Jack kissed his lips softly. They got up and headed home.

Soon they were in Jack's room. Gently Jack helped Ianto as they undressed. He lay Ianto on the bed. Ianto closed his eyes as Jack's lips touched his bare stomach .He gently took Ianto's cock in to his mouth .

This made Ianto whimper in such pleasure as he had never felt Jack's lush mouth sucking him so tenderly. His hands intertwined with Jack's hair. Jack 's mouth released its hold and he then moved his body so he was staring in to Ianto's eyes. "I love you Ianto."

Ianto's response to this was to pull his boyfriend down to him and kissed him wildly. "Oh Cariad I Love you too." They soon switched so that Jack was under him. Both young men moaned in pleasure as Ianto entered Jack's body as he whipered "Need you now." Jack held Ianto close. He kissed Ianto's neck, and whispered into Ianto's ears.

"Then fill that need." They soon came together as one body. They fell in to each other's arms. Soon they fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

ok finally this chap is done,

this is for annica and for alex aka miracle boi.

please review.

hope i didn't depress any one.


End file.
